Predator and Prey
by discoh723
Summary: "Tonight, we are not predator and prey, or detective and suspect. We are L and Light, and are simply two people in love." Light smiled. "Why, my dear, I thought that was what we always were." L and Light are handcuffed together- and it is putting more of a toll on L than he thought. ***LXLIGHT YAOI FLUFF ONE-SHOT***


__**Predator and Prey**

**_Welcome to my first ever fanfiction, featuring L Lawliet and Light Yagami! This is a yaoi fluff! Meaning there is boyxboy! Don't like, don't read._**

**_There is no sex scenes or anything, so this is not hardcore or a lemon or anything!_**

**_I would love any kind of feedback, so thank you guys for reading! :)_**

**__**_**Disclaimer**_

_**I do not own Death Note, Light Yagami, L Lawliet, or Shonen Jump. (As much as I might wish I did. If I did there would be a lot more LXLight stuff!**_

_CLICK CLACK CLICK CLACK CLACK CLACK!_

Light slammed a pillow over his ears, yanking the chain that connected him and the man who drove him crazy, L Lawliet. L studied Light's aggressive movements, and smiled. It was a tiny, barely-there fraction of a grin, but it was something.

"2% more likely you are Kira. Showing unabashed anger over something as trivial as keyboard clacking shows a sense of childlike behavior and immaturity. Which Kira has."

Light looked up at the raven-haired detective from underneath his thick lashes and sighed, his features softening as he peered at the face of the man who was not only his predator, but his best friend. L smiled this time.

It was a smile from within the heart, and these days, you hardly ever saw L actually smile. The man had too much on his mind, from Kira, to the inexplicable attraction he felt (but wanted to deny) to the young teen handcuffed to him.

Light saw weakness flit by in L's eyes, and he took that as the perfect opportunity to take advantage of the detective's obvious feelings for him. Light crawled closer to him, his body heat radiating against the black-haired man, who visibly shifted, clearly seeming disconcerted by the lack of personal space.

"Um, Light. I require a particular amount of space to work efficiently." L's usually monotone voice was shaking like a nervous child's. He was running through all the possibilities in his mind, and had come to one conclusion.

There was no doubt that the young man strapped to his hand was Kira. But the young man was also Light- L's best friend, only friend, potential love interest, and most likely suspect. The brunette was smart, and could push the investigator to the limits and challenge him as a person unlike anyone L had ever met before.

L was certain he would never meet anyone like Light for the rest of his life. Which was why he was so vulnerable and conflicted when he had to weigh his hatred for Light Yagami as Kira, versus his love for Light Yagami as a gentle boy. He had never felt so confused about anything in his life.

"I am not an easily broken person," L mused aloud, covering his mouth with his hand when he realized he had said that aloud. His face suddenly heated up, and Light's eyes widened in shock.

Light had never seen the detective so open. So gentle. So adorable.

"Fuck," Light said, pushing the laptop off the raven-haired man's lap and crawling atop him. "I believe you just ruined my plan, L."

"Is that so?" L whispered, his voice cracking. The proximity to Light was driving him mad. He could smell the scent of Light's cologne mingled with spearmint from Light's toothpaste, and it made the detective's head spin and his heart pound.

"Yes," Light replied simply. "You see, my plan was to take advantage of you and seduce you, eventually getting you to trust me and give up your true name to me so I could kill you." L's eyes widened at the sudden confession, Light continuing as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I am Kira. Do not act surprised. You know you knew it. You just couldn't stand the idea of having fallen in love with someone so manipulative and evil. Quite honestly, I would hate falling in love with me as well. I mean, I'm irresistible, but nonetheless, a bad choice," Light said simply, smirking.

L's brain was working at a million miles a minutes, and Light chuckled.

"Don't worry, L. I do not plan to kill you. Because I believe I may have fallen in love right back... That pisses me off," Light complained, a frown spreading across his beautiful features.

Suddenly, L did the unthinkable. The thing he thought he would never do. He leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Light's.

Light responded nearly immediately, his fingers twining into the detective's hair, roughly pulling the older man closer to him to deepen the kiss. Light shoved his tongue into L's mouth, not bothering for permission.

Suddenly L broke off the kiss, blushing and staring at the ceiling, breathing heavily.

L leaned over and pulled a key out of the nightstand dresser, sliding it gently into the handcuff lock connecting him to his newfound lover.

The detective stopped, looking Light in the eyes.

"Before I unlock this, promise me something."

Light nodded. "Anything, L."

"Tonight, we are not predator and prey, or detective and suspect. We are L and Light, and are simply two people in love."

Light smiled.

"Why, my dear, I thought that was what we always were."

And the lock clicked, opening the handcuffs binding together hunter and hunted, opening to release lovers.

Tonight, they were L and Light. Simply two people in love.


End file.
